The present invention relates to solar light energy concentrators and more specifically to a solar light concentrator having a plurality of small reflective surfaces fixedly positioned on a flat platform, each reflective surface having a common focal point and the method of making same.
There are several prior art devices that utilize solar light energy concentrators for producing heat energy at an elevated temperature.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,424,932 teaches a parabolic reflector system to form a concentrator. This system teaches the forming of a parabolic surface and a plurality of different focal points around the surface of the steam boiler.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,386,781 teaches a solar concentrator device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,433 teaches the use of a plurality of curved reflectors positioned to direct solar energy to a plurality of focal points on a steam generator. The positioning of the reflectors requires an equal plurality of optical sensors and sensor-servo mechanisms.
These prior art systems are complicated, inefficient and economically expensive to produce.